degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 14- Hello
Main Plot: Nolan/Jayley (Nolan and Jayley are making out by a locker) Jayley: Now that was a good make ot sesh. Nolan: You have some extreme lip talent. (Jayley starts laughing and snorting until the jocks appear) Tyrone: Hey pig girl! Go back to where you're from! And take your boyfriend with you! Jayley: What the hell? Nolan: I'll handle them! Jayley: No! They'll hate us more than ever! Nolan: Jayles. They called you pig girl. Jayley: I can handle that crap. Don't do anything stupid. Nolan: I won't. Sub Plot: Jayden Blaise: Jayden. Jayden: Hey. Blaise: So Tray tells me your all bipolar now. True? Jayden: Yes. What is wrong with me? First I date a girl who's a bitch to my ex, I have bipolar disorder and I got my ex pregnant. Blaise: Sorry. Jayden: I can't even believe Lila kissed Tray. Blaise: Dude, you know my aunt's a guidance counsler here right? Jayden: I don't think I could tell her about me being bipolar. Blaise: No silly, I mean like go to therapy. Jayden: Gee that's really smart I guess. Blaise: Just go with it. (Blaise gets up from the bench and grabs her bag then walks away) Jayden: Ok then. Blaise: You'll thank me later! Third Plot: Ariana (At Ariana's) Mr Bass: I don't even get this Ariana. Ariana: Dad, I'm 16 alot of teenagers do rebellious things. Mrs Bass: Who are you? Ariana: Your daughter! Give me a break! Mr Bass: Do not talk to us like that young lady! Ariana: Oh but you won't now! Mrs Bass: You skipped school with that emo friend of yours! Ariana: And 2 of my other friends will be teen parents. Mr Bass: Just for that you're grounded for another weekend. Ariana: Fine. Mrs Bass: Think about your actions next time. Ariana: Still give me a break! I was in a car accident for God's sake! (Ariana's parents leave her room, then Ariana closes the door) Ariana: Go suck on eggs! (Ariana lays on her bed) Main Plot: Nolan/Jayley (The next day at lunch) Andrew: So they called Jayley pig girl? Nolan: Actually this goes way back since our first date when they threw a french fry at her and she poured a smoothie on the bi guy. Nathan: He doesn't hang with them anymore. Nolan: Oh. Still what should I do? Nathan: What did she say? Darnell: Seriously? It doesn't matter what the chick says. Payson: She has a name. Nolan: She said don't do anything stupid. Paxton: Like go up against them? Nolan: Uh yeah dude. Payson: I think she meant alone. Darnell: So it will be all of us teaching them a lesson? Nolan: Yeah, but damn there's alot of jocks it's ridiculous. Darnell: Do not call the girls for back up. Andrew: I dunno Althea can punch hard for a nice girl. Darnell: Whatever. Sub Plot: Jayden (At the Therapy session) Blaise: Just go! Jayden: Fine. (Jayden walks in the room) Jayden: You must be Mrs Arnold. Mrs Arnold: Jayden, Blaise tells me you needed help. Jayden: Wait help? Mrs Arnold: Yeah she said you had issues. Jayden: She misunderstood it! I don't have issues! I'm bipolar! Mrs Arnold: Jayden we can talk about this! Jayden: No way! I'm leaving. (Jayden storms out the building as Blaise follows him) Blaise: What the hell was that about?! Jayden: I told you this was a bad idea. Blaise: No! You misjudged me! Jayden: No! You judge me! Ever since Lila and I broke up, you've been trying to manipulate me! Why do you hate me?! Blaise: What?! No! Jayden: I hate you Blaise! Go to hell! (Jayden storms off and gets in his car. Blaise gets in her car as well) Third Plot: Ariana (At Ariana's) Mr Bass: Ariana. Ariana: What? Mr Bass: You know your mom and I are just looking out for you don't you? Ariana: Yeah yeah. But you should've been a little more considerate. Mr Bass: Yeah we're sorry about that but we don't trust your friends now. Ariana: Well Jayden's outta control, Lila's trying to deal with him, Blaise is you know, as is Traylor and Moon's just rebellious. Mr Bass: Ok then. Ariana: I'm sorry I snapped. Mr Bass: I love you Ariana. Ariana: Love you too. (Ariana's dad leaves the room then Ariana climbs out her window) Ariana: Christian. Christian: We're neighbors remember? What's up, you wanted to talk? Ariana: My stupid parents don't get it! I'm going through alot. Christian: Well look at me. I'm bi, Tyrone and Cullen taunt me and Aqua hates me now, I wouldn't skip school. Ariana: I just needed a rush though. Christian: I know you got alot of anxiety. But try not doing this to yourself. Ariana: I'll work on it. (Ariana and Christian lean in and start kissing) Christian: I should go. Ariana: Yeah. Main Plot: Nolan/Jayley (The next day after school) Tyrone: Oh well lookie here. Nolan: Yeah it's me. Cullen: Alone? Where's pig girl? Althea: Don't call her that. Aqua: Ever again. Kristen: So shut up. Cullen: How pathetic it's all girl power. Andrew: Nope! Why must you jocks ruin things? (Tyrone shoves Andrew) Tyrone: Why can't you go away? Althea: You go away! Tyrone: You shut your damn mouth. (Andrew punches Tyrone. Then some jocks try to tackle Payson who flips one of them. Nolan punches J.D. Kristen gets on Tyrone's back and attempts to choke him. Cullen shoves Autmn then Nathan throws a trash can ath him then they high five. Then Aqua puches Cullen. Paxton tackles J.D. Tyrone punches Nolan) Jayley: Guys! Aqua: We're doin' this for you girl! Jayley: I want in! (Darnell kicks two jocks. Jayley and Nolan punch another jock) Tyrone: This ain't over! Andrew: That's what your ex said! Sub Plot: Jayden (At JavaStar) Blaise: Hey. You don't hate me do you? Jayden: No. I was just mad. Blaise: Of course. Jayden: I'm sorry. Blaise: Why aren't you all freak out? Jayden: My parents found out about therapy and got me on meds. Blaise: Good, you're better this way. Jayden: You don't hate me do you? Blaise: No. Jayden: Good. Friends? Blaise: Of course. Third Plot: Ariana (The next day at school) Traylor: So your parents letting up now? Ariana: No I'm still grounded this weekend. But I feel better after a talk with Christian that lead to my first kiss. Traylor: How was it? Ariana: It was good. Traylor: So? Ariana: Shut up (Christian walks past) Christian: Hey Ari. Wanna go out sometime? Ariana: Yeah when I'm not grounded. Christian: Cool. Ariana: Don't get any ideas Traylor: Ok. Main Plot: Nolan/Jayley (After school) Jayley: Ooh that looks so awful. Nolan: Yeah well. Andrew: We still kicked their asses. Althea: Uh-oh. (The jocks approach) Tyrone: We'll get you all sometime. Andrew: When? Tyrone: Soon. (Tyrone bumps Nolan and Andrew) Jayley: You're awesome. Category:Blog posts